Stoneybrook Academy
book.]] Stoneybrook Academy is the private school where most of the activities in the Baby-Sitters Little Sister series and the The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class series take place. The other elementary school in Stoneybrook is Stoneybrook Elementary School, the public school that most of the BSC charges attend. Facts *Many of the classrooms are arranged around a courtyard, Ms. Colman's class is one of them. *The students do not have to wear uniforms. *Stoneybrook Academy has an auditorium. *There is a winter carnival that is held at the end of every January. The money that is raised goes to new library books, classrooms, and equipment for the gym. *In Twin Trouble it's said that there is 230 students at Stoneybrook Academy. *They got their first choir in Twin Trouble. *Elizabeth and Watson are members of the parent's council. *Andrew and Emily Michelle will attend someday. Students Kindergarten * Polly and Susan Reubens * Leah Frenning * Shawn * Becky * Fred * Ari Spelling * Roger Halpern First Grade Second Grade Ms. Colman's Class *Karen Brewer *Nancy Dawes *Hannie Papadakis *Ricky Torres *Natalie Springer *Sara Ford *Pamela Harding *Jannie Gilbert *Leslie Morris *Omar Harris *Tammy Barkan *Terri Barkan *Ian Johnson *Audrey Green *Hank Reubens *Chris Lamar *Addie Sidney *Bobby Gianelli *Vickie Anders Mr. Berger's Class * Bob Ingram * Carter Lewis * Colleen * Christina Olsen * Debbie Dvorak * Edwin Farley * Edwin Grant * Liddie Yuan * Mary Washburn * Mia Waters * Michael Davidson * Michelle Rivers * Nina Bluesky * Oliver Chang * Tracey Bannon Third Grade Fourth Grade * Linny Papadakis Fifth Grade * Hadley Smith * Kathy Crawford * Nicole Seegal Sixth Grade Unknown Grade *Mollie Fouley *Jack Bahadurian *Max Lieb *Kate Gibbel Administration and Staff *Mrs Titus (principal) *Mrs Pazden (school nurse) *Ms. Agna (secretary) Teachers *Ms. Colman *Mrs. Fulton *Mr. Berger *Mrs Noonan (music teacher, head of the "Red Brigade") *Mrs. Ellis (fifth and sixth grade science teacher) *Mr. Saffron (music teacher and Choir director) *Mrs. Kind (fourth grade teacher) *Ms. Holland (substitute teacher) *Mr. Baker (unknown, but knows about computers) *Mrs. Mackey (gym teacher) *Mr. Mackey (art teacher) Trivia * Karen Brewer, Nancy Dawes, Hank Reubens, Sara Ford, Edwin Grant, Debbie Dvorak, Mia Waters, and Oliver Chang were part of the star club in Spelling Bee. Gallery Baby-sitters Little Sister 77 Karens School Surprise ebook cover.jpg|The gym at Stoneybrook Academy (with banner with the name of the school on the wall) The Kids in Ms Colmans class school picture illustration.jpg|Ms. Colman's class Baby-sitters Little Sister 5 Karens School Picture ebook cover.jpg|#5 Baby-sitters Little Sister 11 Karens Prize ebook cover.jpg|#11 Baby-sitters Little Sister 13 Karens Surprise ebook cover.jpg|#13 Baby-sitters Little Sister 15 Karens in Love ebook cover.jpg|#15 Baby-sitters Little Sister 21 Karens New Teacher ebook cover.jpg|#21 Baby-sitters Little Sister 33 Karens Secret ebook cover.jpg|#33 Baby-sitters Little Sister 36 Karens New Friend ebook cover.jpg|#36 Baby-sitters Little Sister 37 Karens Tuba ebook cover.jpg|#37 Baby-sitters Little Sister 38 Karens Big Lie ebook cover.jpg|#38 Baby-sitters Little Sister 57 Karens School Mystery ebook cover.jpg|#57 Baby-sitters Little Sister 67 Karens Turkey Day ebook cover.jpg|#67 Baby-sitters Little Sister 82 Karens Secret Valentine ebook cover.jpg|#82 Baby-sitters Little Sister 101 Karens Chain Letter ebook cover.jpg|#101 Baby-sitters Little Sister 109 Karens Show and Share ebook cover.jpg|#109 Category:Schools